Wasteland Desert/Zombies
This page lists the zombies in Wasteland Desert Bandit Zombie Overview Absorbs 9.25 normal damage shots. Loses his left arm at 4.75 normal damage shots before dying at 9.25 normal damage shots. Conehead Bandit Overview Absorbs 27.75 normal damage shots. Cone degrades at 7 NDS and 13 NDS. Cone is destroyed at 19 normal damage shots. Loses his left arm at 23 normal damage shots before dying at 27.75 normal damage shots. Buckethead Bandit Overview Absorbs 64.25 normal damage shots. Bucket degrades at 19 NDS and 37 NDS. Bucket is destroyed at 55 normal damage shots. Loses his left arm at 59.75 normal damage shots before dying at 64.25 normal damage shots. Flag Bandit Overview Absorbs 9.25 normal damage shots. Loses his left arm at 4.75 normal damage shots before dying at 9.25 normal damage shots. Motor-head Zombie Overview Absorbs 120 normal damage shots. Motor degrades at 37 NDS and 74 NDS. Motor is destroyed at 110 normal damage shots. Loses his left arm at 115 normal damage shots before dying at 120 normal damage shots. Rally Raider Zombie Overview Absorbs 12 normal damage shots. Loses his left arm at 7 normal damage shots before dying at 12 normal damage shots. Road Warrior Gargantuar Overview Absorbs 150 normal damage shots and does not degrade, but throws Road Warrior Imp at 75 NDS. Road Warrior Imp Overview Absorbs 9.25 normal damage shots. Loses his left arm at 4.75 normal damage shots before dying at 9.25 normal damage shots. Dynamite Thrower Zombie The Dynamite Thrower Zombie 'is the first special zombie encountered in Wasteland Desert. He is an ash-covered zombie that carries a backpack full of dynamite, with an extra stick being carried in his front shirt pocket. As his name suggests, he will occasionally take a stick of dynamite out of his backpack and throw it on a random tile with a plant on it. After about 8 seconds, the dynamite explodes, destroying whatever plant was on it, leaving behind an unplantable crater. The crater will disappear after 10 seconds. Most plants will ignore the dynamite, but nearby ice plants will extinguish it, Blover will blow out the fuse harmlessly, and if the dynamite lands on a Spring Bean or Chard Guard, they will throw it away to the tile in front of it. Once the Dynamite Thrower Zombie is defeated, he will take out the stick of dynamite stored in his pocket and explode, destroying all plants in a 3x3 radius around where he died. Again, Blover and ice plants will prevent this suicide bombing. Overview Absorbs 20.5 normal damage shots. Loses his left arm at 10.5 normal damage shots before falling over and exploding at 20.5 normal damage shots. Trivia *If his dynamite explodes, the Dynamite Thrower Zombie is the only ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 zombie (besides robots, animals, or Dr. Zomboss) that does not lose his head when he dies, as he gets down on his knees with his head intact before self-destructing. **However, he still loses his head if the dynamite is defused in time. *Unlike Prospector Zombie, the dynamite that Dynamite Thrower Zombie is carrying is not disabled if he is frozen, except for when he is about to explode. Junk Car Zombie The '''Junk Car Zombie is a vehicle zombie. He will only appear on lanes that have road tiles, the main gimmick of Wasteland Desert. Before the Junk Car Zombie spawns, a loud horn will blare out, alerting the player to his presence. He will immediately drive his vehicle forward, not stopping until it is either destroyed, or he reaches the last road tile in a lane. In either case, the driver and any passengers will exit out of the vehicle and proceed on foot. As with other rolling zombies in Plants vs. Zombies 2, the Junk Car Zombie will crush the plant planted in front of the last road tile in a lane, but if that plant is a Spikeweed, a Spikerock, or a Cactus, the vehicle's tires will pop, destroying the vehicle and all of its occupants. Passengers The Junk Car Zombie can have up to four zombies riding with him, but only the zombies listed below can appear: *Bandit Zombie *Conehead Bandit *Buckethead Bandit *Road Warrior Imp *Dynamite Thrower Zombie *Marauder Zombie Overview Car absorbs 25.75 normal damage shots. Degrades at 12 NDS and 20 NDS before being destroyed at 25.75 normal damage shots. Driver absorbs 12 normal damage shots. Loses his left arm at 7 normal damage shots before dying at 12 normal damage shots. Marauder Zombie The Marauder Zombie is a zombie wearing metal armor all over his body. This armor not only makes him fairly resistant to damage, but it also makes him immune to these status effects while he is wearing it: *Freezing from an Iceberg Lettuce, a Snow Pea, a Winter Melon, a Hurrikale, a Missile Toe, or the Power Snow power-up *Butter from a Kernel-Pult *Knockback from a Spring Bean, a Chard Guard, or a Primal Peashooter *Gas from a Stunion, a Garlic on Plant Food, or a zombie that has eaten a Chili Bean *Perfume from a Stallia *Sun infection from a Sun Bean *Lane diversion from biting a Garlic *Poison from a Shadow-shroom *Slowdown from a Ghost Pepper *Stunning from an Apple Mortar or a Primal Peashooter *Attraction from a Sweet Potato or a Hot Date *Hypnosis from a Hypno-shroom or a Caulipower Overview Absorbs 45 normal damages shots. Armor degrades at 18 NDS and 29 NDS. Armor is destroyed at 35 normal damage shots. Loses his left arm at 40 normal damage shots before dying at 45 normal damage shots. Trivia *The armor worn by the Marauder Zombie resembles the armor worn by the Giga-Football Zombie, while his helmet looks like the one worn by Goliath enemies in the game Borderlands 2, albeit with horns on it. *He is the first Plants vs. Zombies 2 ''zombie with degradable armor where the armor covers his chest. Zombrute Unlike other ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 zombies, the muscular Zombrute always shows up in pairs, but never in the same lane. Once spawned, they will charge forward to the first plant in their lane and grab it. After grabbing a plant, they will stand in place, waiting for another Zombrute to pick up a plant. Once two Zombrutes have picked up a plant, they will toss them up into the air, swapping the two plants around on the lawn. After which, the two Zombrutes will move slower and eat plants as normal. A Zombrute that is lifting a plant is vulnerable to attack, but the plant they are carrying cannot be damaged in any way by other zombies while it is being lifted. Overview Absorbs 30.25 normal damage shots. Loses his left arm at 15.25 normal damage shots before dying at 30.25 normal damages shots. Tow Truck Zombie The '''Tow Truck Zombie '''is the second and final vehicle zombie introduced in Wasteland Desert. As the name implies, he drives a rusty tow truck. Just like Junk Car Zombie, he will first drive onto a lane with a road tile, but he will not continue on foot. Instead, after reaching the last road tile, he will take out the pair of chains on his tow cable and "launch" them at plants in the lanes above and below, similar to Fisherman Zombie, but he only targets the lanes above and below him, not in front of him. Of course, if a plant is pulled onto a road, it will be immediately destroyed, and a Tow Truck Zombie cannot pull plants which are behind him. Being a vehicle zombie, a Spikeweed or other ground-based spike plant will destroy him instantly by popping his front tires, but it must be planted on the tile in front of the road due to road tiles being unplantable. Overview To be added Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Made by IMCR8Z Category:Work in progress Category:Unfinished